Exterior windows mounted in the walls of a commercial or residential building are typically provided to maintain a weather tight barrier against wind and rain. Windows also allow for a view of the exterior and the transmission of light, and preferably have the capability of being opened for ventilation during favorable conditions. If the window does not form an effective weather barrier, there may be damage to the building and/or harm to the occupants during foul weather. In extreme storm conditions, there is the potential for significant damage to the building from poorly sealed windows. Such damage may occur during hurricanes, tornadoes, or particularly severe thunderstorms. For example, in south Florida and along the Gulf Coast, hurricanes occur regularly.
In a strong storm, an exterior window may be subject to winds in excess of 100 mph (160 kph). Wind loading can be sustained, e.g., continuing for significant periods of time, or can occur in gusts and ripples. To withstand such loading, structures require both static and dynamic strength and resilience.
Conventional windows for commercial and residential buildings generally have not been designed to withstand and/or resist the extremes of weather conditions. When subjected to high winds and debris, windows have failed or blown out, allowing weather and debris to invade the building, potentially resulting in structural damage due to the breach of structural integrity.
There therefore exists a need for an improved window construction that better resists the potential for window failure in the event of extreme weather, but that does not interfere with the normal operation of the window. Preferably such improved window construction will be readily manufactured without an undue increase in the cost of manufacture.